


002. agape

by sagexx



Series: darling, the world could be ours [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Vignette, caring!2jae, lapslock, lavender - Freeform, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagexx/pseuds/sagexx
Summary: agape: gentle, caring love.taking care of each other was what they did best.





	002. agape

the outside had been a whirlwind of stress and pelting rain- it was work and anger and piles of papers typed up for demanding bosses. youngjae wasn’t a fan of the outside. it was the inside he adored. the inside was his apartment- warm and comfortable and where jaebum was, and he loved jaebum more than anything. when he came home late that day, jaebum took one look at his disgruntled, sopping appearance and jumped to his feet. 

“bad day?” jaebum asked, even though he knew it was. youngjae grumbled in response, kicking off his shoes. 

“my sweet baby boy,” jaebum cooed and put a hand to his cheek, kissing the tip of his nose. “let’s take care of that frown, hmm?” 

his big beaver smile broke youngjae’s bad mood. the shards were still there, but they would melt inevitably, if jaebum was there to melt them. carefully, slowly, he unbuttoned his restricting shirt and led him to the bathroom by hand. he always melted youngjae, with his soft hands and his soft words and the pattering of both of their feet against the tiles, like rain. 

the door creaked open and jaebum kissed his neck, shrugging off his own shirt and youngjae’s, too. they stepped into the shower together. the water wasn’t hot or cold, just the perfect lukewarm that jaebum got right every time. jaebum was lukewarm, they were lukewarm- the perfect temperature to sit in bubbling pots of love forever- not hot enough to burn or cold enough to freeze, but the in between that filled their insides with lightness and their eyes with warmth. 

he relaxed back against his chest. jaebum lathered lavender shampoo into his hair, just the way he liked, massaging his head with strong, but gentle fingers. he played with his locks in just the way he needed, until youngjae’s bad mood splinters melted and escaped through him in sighs.

“close your eyes,” jaebum whispered, leaving a kiss by his ear. so he did, and underwater, the shampoo rinsed off of him as easily as his bad day did. 

the water stopped. youngjae stepped out into clouds of lavender scented steam. jaebum wrapped him in a fluffy towel before the cold hit, then ducked out. the room felt colder anyways. youngjae wanted to call out, to bring him back so he could feel warm and cared for again, but he returned with a pile of clothes, smiling in the way one could only smile when they had fallen completely in love. 

“i missed you,” youngjae said, and jaebum chuckled in that deep, wholesome way of his. he dressed youngjae in his own t-shirt, the one that he always loved to steal, and sweatpants, then led him to the living room. jaebum sat him between his legs and youngjae laid back on his chest- the tv played quietly, and the room smelled of lavender. youngjae loved him so, so much- piles of blankets fell on top of them, leaving his feet to cool in the light rainy breeze that came in from the open balcony. swaddled in softness, drowning in fabric…he was enveloped on both sides, the other side being jaebum’s strong arms and his calm breaths. 

the world was made of after-shower steam, the patter of rain, the warmth of jaebum- his senses mixed into one wavering reality, like they were the only two people alive. just him and jaebum, no pelting bosses or stressful rains… 

they didn’t move for the rest of the day, all cuddled up and cozy, finding a certain loving warmth in each other that didn’t exist anywhere else in the world. youngjae settled with a smile. tomorrow, he’d do the same for jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> getting out of my (unofficial) hiatus with this short fluff i had sitting in my drafts for a while! i have many more planned, and i hope to finish this series before the end of the year. feel free to yell at me if i don't! happy (late) new years~
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
